Tão simples
by vihctoria
Summary: Nunca houve outra opção. - HHR - Fic pro projeto 'eu não tenho que estudar mesmo.'
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, amores. Essa superhiper short fic é resultado de saudade de Harry Potter e de uma guria muito especial que eu conheci no fandon, que me trouxe vontade de escrever outra vez. Espero poder te dedicar algo infinitamente melhor, mulher. Por enquanto, fica com esse gostinho. hahah_

* * *

**Tão simples**

\- Você está congelando. –

Ela estava. Eu a via tremer embaixo das cobertas de lã que havíamos roubado – sim, o dinheiro que Hermione carregava havia finalmente acabado – e a pequena fogueira que tremulava na frente dela não era suficiente contra o poder do vento. Eu também tremia.

\- O frio me ajuda a ficar acordada. –

Ultimamente havia muito cansaço na voz dela. Eu também estava meio que farto de tudo.

\- Ajuda a não pensar, pra mim. Tudo que eu consigo formular é como viemos pro lugar mais gelado do planeta.

Assim eu consegui um meio sorriso e um revirar de olhos.

\- Partimos amanhã, também estou cansada desse lugar. –

Estávamos cansados de tudo. Eu realmente não conseguia mais pensar em nada coerente para lhe propor. Eu não sabia dizer se a recente indiferença dela era melhor do que o choro silencioso. Ela não chorava mais; do contrário, dificilmente conseguia alguma reação dela nesses dias, então resolvi perguntar.

\- Porque você ficou? –

Consegui a atenção dela. Hermione franziu o cenho, mas eu sabia que tinha entendido minha pergunta.

\- Porque você ficou comigo, Mione? –

Ela desviou os olhos de mim e fitou a fogueira.

\- Eu prometi que iria com você até o fim. _Nós_ prometemos. –

Ela parou, mordeu o lábio inferior, abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas as palavras se perderam como as últimas chamas da fogueira.

\- Esse é o único motivo? –

Minha voz soou magoada, e é claro que ela percebeu. Não me fitou outra vez. Não tinha resposta.

\- Você o ama. Eu sei disso. –

Saiu fácil demais. Havia tanta verdade naquelas palavras que eu não conseguia mais mantê-las para mim. Os choros silenciosos, os olhares perdidos, a descoberta da indiferença. Eu sabia, ela sabia, Rony sabia. Talvez dizer em voz alta deixaria as coisas mais fáceis.

Ela me olhou diretamente nos olhos.

\- Eu amo você também. Você sabe disso? –

Eu sabia, naquela época. A gente sempre sabe. Mas naquela hora, claro como água, eu precisava finalmente aceitar: ela ficou comigo. Ela me amava.

\- Sinto muito por fazê-la escolher. –

Fiquei envergonhado. Aquela garota maravilhosa, que passara sete anos comigo e com Rony, fora forçada a fazer uma decisão extremamente dolorosa que quase lhe custara tudo. Só estando finalmente sozinho com ela que pude perceber a diferença.

O que eu nunca irei esquecer foi a expressão que surgiu nos olhos dela quando eu disse aquilo; O castanho ficou tão confuso por um momento que achei que ela não iria mais responder, e então encheu-se de uma compreensão tão certa que tirou todo o meu fôlego. Hermione me olhava, mas não me via.

\- Nunca houve uma outra opção, Harry. –

Eu peguei no rosto dela com as mãos tremendo de frio, e entendi.


	2. Chapter 2

Pra Keliani, com 500 palavras e muito amor. s2

* * *

**Tão fácil**

\- Dance comigo. –

Peguei na mão dela e vi a interrogação em seus olhos. Desconfiança.

\- Você não sabe dançar. Eu vi você sentado com a pior cara de enterro do universo no baile de inverno. - Ela pareceu se divertir com aquela lembrança, então aceitou a minha mão. Puxei-a para o meio da barraca enquanto a música tocava no rádio.

\- Não sei mesmo. Patil até tentou me ensinar, mas a garota com quem eu queria dançar estava com outro. – Suspirei em voz alta e comecei a rodar com Hermione pela barraca. Senti que ela tentava me guiar, embora eu fosse o homem daquela coisa toda e devesse saber pelo menos como segurar na cintura dela.

\- Sei como se sentiu – Ela fez uma pausa. – Mas eu me diverti naquela noite. Foi meu primeiro beijo. – O riso saiu fácil daqueles lábios vermelhos demais e eu tive que rir também.

\- Você foi a mais rápida de nós três. O meu foi só no ano seguinte, e não lembro exatamente da sensação, só foi... molhado. – Eu já havia feito essa piada antes, mas ainda assim arranquei outro riso da garota que girava nos meus braços.

\- É uma bela descrição de um beijo, Harry. É por isso que você faz tanto sucesso com as mulheres. – Hermione girou os olhos no mesmo ritmo que eu a girei. Puxei-a de volta contra meu peito e sua respiração deu uma guinada interessante.

\- Devia ser mais fácil, sabe? Beijar. Dizem que é a melhor coisa do mundo, e ainda assim você vira uma pilha de nervos com medo de errar. – Bufei com a dificuldade das coisas e com o assunto mais aleatório do mundo sobre beijos. Hermione que começara a conversa, mas ela não parecia nem um pouco constrangida.

\- Você vira uma pilha de nervos? – Ela riu de novo. – Suas descrições estão cada vez melhores. – A musica acabou e iniciou-se outra, mais ritmada, e eu não a soltei. Ela passou os dois braços pelo meu pescoço e encostou a cabeça em meu ombro.

\- Não é tão difícil. – Ela disse de repente, baixinho, e não sei o que me motivou a erguer a cabeça e encará-la: não sei se foi o tom em que as palavras foram ditas, não sei se foi o teor daquela conversa, ou se foi o simples abraço dela que me deixou tão confortável para simplesmente encarar e ver Hermione Granger na minha frente. O sentimento foi mutuo, e estava nos olhos muito castanhos dela. Só fechamos os olhos e nos inclinamos, pouca coisa, estávamos tão perto! E os lábios dela estavam nos meus, e esse beijo não foi difícil, ou muito molhado, ou constrangedor. Foi certo. Entendi, com a boca dela na minha, os braços enrolados no meu pescoço, entendi que estive esperando por aquela sensação por toda a minha vida: a sensação de que no meio de todo aquele caos, eu estava exatamente onde devia estar, com ela.

* * *

E ai, Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

600 palavras, mas ainda muito amor.

* * *

Estávamos tão juntos que não queria me levantar, embora o frio tivesse voltado e congelasse meus dedos do pé aos poucos. O rosto dela estava colado no meu pescoço e meu moletom cobria seu corpo, a respiração dela tão suave que fazia meus cabelos arrepiarem. Estava ciente da nossa nudez e de como aquilo era confortável, mas tinha medo do que viria a seguir. Aquela era nossa primeira vez – minha e dela – e do mesmo jeito que achava difícil beijar, achava igualmente ruim dizer qualquer coisa depois do que havia acontecido.

\- Relaxe, Harry. – Sua voz me pegou de surpresa, porque eu achava que ela tinha dormido colada a mim. Deixei um suspiro alto escapar, como se o estivesse segurando há muito tempo. – Também não sei o que dizer. –

De algum modo, relaxei, soltando os pulsos flexionados e virando de leve o rosto para poder olhar-lhe nos olhos. – Você acha que não teria acontecido se não fossemos só eu e você? – Primeiras palavras depois de uma noite juntos, e eu falhei miseravelmente na escolha.

Hermione mordeu o lábio vermelho e fez círculos com os dedos na minha barriga. Não sabia se ela tinha consciência do quanto o gesto me enlouquecia, mas aguardei sua resposta. - É claro que não. Como poderia? – Eu esperava o golpe, conhecia-o, tinha dissecado inúmeras situações em que Rony estivesse conosco ainda, e em nenhuma delas eu e Hermione tínhamos tido qualquer relação íntima. Aflito, passei a tocar-lhe os cabelos que faziam cócegas no meu pescoço.

\- Mas foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu para nós. Tive medo que fossemos nos amar no silêncio pelo resto das nossas vidas. – A sinceridade dela doeu em mim, causou-me um aperto no coração de tal forma que senti falta do oxigênio entrando nos pulmões. Quis fugir.

\- Não sei como faremos depois da guerra acabar, Hermione. Você sabe que Rony ama você, e que isso destruiria ele. – Outra vez ela me surpreendeu, abrindo um sorriso. Triste, um sorriso que dizia muito. Ela se apoiou em um dos cotovelos e olhou para mim, os dedos gelados ainda em minha barriga.

\- Eu o amo também, mas não sei se consigo perdoá-lo. – Tentei interrompê-la, por achar que não era totalmente justo.

\- Nós dois estávamos errados, talvez se eu não tivesse... – Ela tocou meus lábios com os dedos, calando-me.

\- Não posso perdoá-lo por todas as vezes que brigou comigo sem qualquer motivo, que me ignorou e me fez sofrer acreditando que ele estava feliz com outra. Não posso, nunca, perdoá-lo por ir embora e nos deixar aqui, uma vez que começamos tudo isso juntos. Não dá, Harry. – Duas lágrimas silenciosas escaparam daqueles olhos brilhantes, e eu não discuti mais. – Além disso... –

Hermione se virou sobre mim e me beijou, as mãos no meu rosto, minhas mãos nos seus quadris. Beijou-me até tirar meu fôlego e não restar qualquer dúvida de que ali era onde ela queria estar.

\- Eu me apaixonei por você pela primeira vez que vi seus cabelos arrepiados e aqueles óculos precisando ser remendados. Acha que eu perderia quinze pontos pra Grifinória se não te desse algum valor? – Ainda atordoado, ri com a lembrança. – Você devia ter percebido. – Ouvi a reprovação em sua voz e lhe pedi desculpas pela demora com outro beijo, meu corpo sobre o dela e minha mente girando com todos os motivos do mundo para amá-la.

Mais tarde, quando ela se levantou no escuro para alcançar a varinha, meu coração palpitava.

\- Hermione, você fica linda com meu moletom. –

* * *

Façam uma autora feliz com reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Acho que esse será o último, e preciso pedir desculpas por sempre terminar de um jeito complicado ou triste demais, que não agrada a maioria das pessoas. Mas, considerando o que eu acredito, é assim que seria, se realmente acontecesse. Amo esses personagens demais, e vocês que acompanharam a fic também. Obrigada :3

* * *

**Inevitável **

Era inevitável, nós sabíamos. Tentamos conversar sobre aquilo, relevamos o assunto, juramos que aquele tormento não duraria para sempre. Por um momento, cheguei a acreditar que acabaria morto antes que tivesse que tomar uma posição, mas (felizmente?) isso não aconteceu. E Rony, com aqueles cabelos rubros como o pôr do sol, voltou. E nós nos afastamos, receosos de olhar nos olhos um do outro e entregar que havíamos nos amado (muitas, muitas vezes) enquanto ele estava fora. Fui covarde, eu sei, mas Hermione também foi. Ela, sempre tão corajosa, tão mulher, não soube o que fazer. E vê-la abraçar Rony com tanto sofrimento naquele coração maravilhoso me fez odiá-la, porque eu a amava demais para deixa-la presa, e não amava o suficiente para deixa-la ir.

\- Não consigo continuar assim, Hermione. Por favor, fale comigo. – Segurei seu braço com força quando ela saiu para buscar madeira, e meu tom a assustou.

\- Não sei o que dizer. Não podemos... fazer aquilo de novo. – O rosto dela enrubesceu com as lembranças, e eu parecia um turbilhão de emoções conflitantes. Abri a boca para responder, mas as palavras não saíram.

\- Me desculpe, Harry. – Ela se desvencilhou do meu aperto e procurou se afastar. Hesitei.

\- Você me ama? – A menina dos cabelos castanhos parou, e seus ombros rijos deixaram sua silhueta perigosa. Era uma pergunta injusta, eu sabia. Eu soubera de muita coisa desde que ficamos sozinhos.

\- Não faça isso, por favor. – Os olhos castanhos estavam molhados. Empurrei-a contra uma árvore de tronco grosso o suficiente, e não senti resistência naquele corpo. Eu só queria abraça-la para sempre, ali mesmo. Queria, mais que tudo, amá-la.

\- Você me ama? – Perguntei de novo, segurando seus ombros. Havia certa derrota transparecendo no rosto de Hermione, e eu achei por bem pressioná-la. Precisava da resposta, embora já soubesse.

\- Eu faria tudo por você, Harry Potter. Inclusive morrer. – Um ranger de dentes e os ombros um pouco mais firmes, e finalmente consegui que ela olhasse nos meus olhos. Nunca que duvidaria daquela determinação grifinória, tão encrustada nela quanto em mim.

\- Inclusive desistir? – Ela franziu o cenho, e sem perceber suas mãos estavam no meu peito. Não entendi se seu toque era para me afastar ou para me sentir. – De Rony? – Completei a pergunta, e ela finalmente entendeu. Suas unhas curtas riscaram meu peito sob o suéter e ela franziu os lábios. As lágrimas não existiam mais, havia apenas a convicção.

\- Eu amo você, Harry. Desde o primeiro dia. – Respirei fundo. Ela mordeu os lábios. – Mas eu o amo também. – Ela respirou fundo. Eu fechei os olhos. – Não sei se sobreviveremos a essa guerra, mas precisamos ficar juntos. Não suportaria outro rompimento agora. –

Os lábios secos do frio tremeram, e eu puxei Hermione para meu peito e a abracei. Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos daquele jeito, mas naquele instante seu coração batia junto ao meu, e eu entendi. Eu entendi que estávamos fadados ao insucesso assim que toquei nos lábios dela pela primeira vez, apesar de tudo parecer certo. Ainda parecia certo, enfim. Mas não agora.

\- Você ficará comigo? – Ela se afastou do meu abraço, mas o sorriso em seu rosto era simples. Tão simples.

\- Sempre. –

No fim, sempre foi simples demais.

* * *

se amem e me amem, beijos


End file.
